a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a multifunctional tactical device for serving military, law enforcement, fire and security personnel. The present invention device is a single unit that serves as an extra wide pry bar, a set of claws, a ram, a padlock and shackle buster, a sledgehammer, a window rake, a fireman's tool, a shovel, a tow bar and many other functions. It is the most diversified, most capable and most efficient tactical tool ever offered to serve the men and women who defend and protect us.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the state of the art of tactical devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,946 to Studley et al. describes an improved forcible entry tool for opening locked or jammed doors by emergency personnel for the purpose of apprehending criminal suspects, gathering evidence, and preserving lives of people who become trapped by fire, earthquake, tornadoes, or by other circumstances beyond their control. The tool of the present invention comprises an elongated frame with a piercing pivot blade on the front end of the tool. The pivot blade is configured to pivot perpendicular to the frame upon penetration through a door, thereby enabling the tool operator to effectively pull back on the tool to break open an outwardly swinging door. A detachable ram head may be mounted over the front end of the frame for purposes of breaking through a door that swings inward (i.e. away from the tool operating personnel).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,850 to Hull et al. describes a forcible entry tool which enables law enforcement personnel such as SWAT teams or police or other persons such as firemen to breach a heavily fortified door or the like in a matter of seconds without the use of explosives. A ram is adjustable in weight to suit the needs of an individual and which may be inter-locked with another ram of the same structure in order to “gang” them and several can be locked together, forming a heavy, multi-manned battering ram.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,171 to Kee et al. describes a battering ram operable by one person for battering objects that has in one arrangement a concrete-filled tube with first and second ends with an epoxy resin contact face at the first end, a first handle located proximate to the center of gravity of the body, and a second handle located at the second end.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.